


Girls Over Pigs

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, POV First Person, Talking, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader comforts Rowena after finding out what happened with the Loughlin family.





	

There were plenty of things that made my blood boil.

Long, dragged out political debates.

Grannies crossing the road slowly (I usually run those over. What? There are perks to being a witch mentored by one of the best of her kind).

Crying babies.

Snoring.

The one that topped it all? Hurting my girl.

You dare lay a hand on my girl and you are dead fucking meat.

So imagine my rage when I got a phone call – from hunters, no less – telling me someone did just that, dropped dead before I could even attempt to kill them, and my girl hadn’t even felt the need to tell me where she was going.

Rowena snuggled close to me, warm and safe in my arms after an exceptionally long and painful day. She'd only told me the details, how she almost died, being outpowered by a witch surprisingly more powerful than her. That last thing, at least on the outside, seemed to be what bothered her the most, but I knew her well enough to see through her façade.

"They were wrong," I said, breaking the uncomfortable silence we've fallen into. "The Loughlins."

She didn't seem surprised that I knew about that little ordeal. "How much do ye know?"

"A lot. Sam and Dean told me."

She huffed, and I bet she rolled her eyes just then. "Those Winchester lads can't keep their big mouths shut."

"I'm glad they told me." I pulled her closer, my grip on her tightening. "It's kind of a big thing. You should've been the one to tell me."

"It was a long time ago."

"Doesn't matter. They never should have done that."

"I can handle my problems. Ye don't have to worry yer pretty head about me." She let out a light chuckle, her hand reaching for mine to give it a reassuring squeeze. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. It's just… I'd like to know these things. I'd like to know everything about you. We're together now. Couples share that sort of thing." I took a deep, calming breath. "I'm not saying you _have_ to tell me. It's just, it would be nice if you confided in me. Like I confide in you."

"Some things are better left unsaid," she said, voice softening.

"For your sake or mine?" I inquired.

She pondered on it for a short moment. "Both."

I sighed. "You're not weak if you talk to me about these things."

Those protective walls she'd built around herself would be the death of her. I understood why she was like that; centuries of betrayal, pain, and suffering tend to do that to a person. I just wished she'd give me a chance to prove myself to her. To prove that I am not like the people who harmed her, that I would always put her first, no matter what.

That I would never intentionally hurt her.

Then again, maybe it was the unintentional part that she was afraid of.

"I'm not weak if I don't, either," she retorted.

I smiled. "Right."

Can't argue with Rowena logic.

"What they did to you wasn't fair," I continued. "You didn't deserve that."

She chuckled. "Did anyone ever tell ye ye worry too much?"

"A few people."

This prompted her to laugh. "I don't want ye to worry about me."

"That's impossible. You always get yourself into crazy shit. I'd be crazy if I didn't worry."

"I suppose that's fair," she allowed. "I do tend to pick my enemies rather unwisely."

"As well as your battles," I chided. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going? Your poker buddies wanted to rip my head off when I told them I was looking for you."

She snorted. "Ungraceful losers, those lads."

"I kinda ripped off theirs. Well, technically, they did it themselves. Attack Dog spells are a wonder. Hope you don't mind."

"Good. They cheated."

I decided not to comment on the fact that they told me she did exactly the same thing to them, and knowing my precious girl, they were more than likely in the right. Though I had no doubt in my mind they did the same to her.

"Seriously, Rowena," I continued, my voice growing serious. "You have got to start telling me things. You can't just disappear without a word."

"I suppose I should be more forthcoming," she agreed. "You've got to understand, darlin'. I've been alone for centuries. All of this is new to this wee ol' witch."

I smiled. "Promise you'll try? For me?" I pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Pretty please with me on top?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt to adapt to these new… _circumstances."_ She backed away from me, pushing herself up on her elbows to face me. "With a reward as sweet as that, how could I possibly say no?"

I pulled on a smile of my own.

"And if something bothers you, tell me about it, okay?" I said in a pleading tone.

She lowered her gaze. "If that's what ye want…"

"No," I cut her off, bringing my hand to her cheek to get her to look me in the eye once more. "Not for me. For _you._ It's not healthy to hold it all in. However, if you don't wish to tell me, that's okay, too. I don't want to force you into anything. I'm just saying you have a choice. You don't have to go through it alone anymore. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. Whatever you tell me stays between us. I won't tell a soul, unless you specifically ask me to."

"That's very kind of ye, dear." Her hand squeezed mine once again. "I can't promise ye anythin’, but I will take it into consideration. Thank ye for… everythin'."

I could tell it wasn't easy for her to say it; Rowena and feelings weren't things you'd often find in the same sentence. And when you did, it was a mess all around.

"Always, honey," I whispered, planting a kiss to her cheek. "And for the record, I would never do that to you. I would've helped you without asking for anything in return. And I certainly would have never turned you away when you most needed me."

"I know, darlin'. Ye don't seem like the type that favours pigs."

"Over you? I favor nothing."


End file.
